herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noh-Varr
Noh-Varr, also known as Marvel Boy, and also Captain Marvel for a brief time, is a Marvel Comics hero. He is a young officer of the Kree empire from another universe. The character was created by Grant Morrison. Story Noh-Varr serves as an ensign aboard the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt interstellar schooner the Marvel, which traverses millions of alternate dimensions on its way home. The ship is drawn toward the 616 universe and shot down by the forces of Doctor Midas, a multi-trillionaire obsessed with gaining super powers through the absorption of cosmic rays . Midas blasts the Marvel out of the sky in an attempt to acquire the ship's cosmic ray-powered engines. His friends and comrades killed, Noh-Varr emerges as the only survivor. Noh-Varr then encounters the sentient corporation known as Hexus. Accidentally released from a containment cell when the Marvel crashed, Hexus begins to take over world-wide commerce in an attempt to subjugate the human population and ultimately control Earth. Noh-Varr invades the control center of Hexus and ultimately destroys the "social parasite" by releasing all of its trade secrets to its competitors. Noh-Varr finds himself pursued by Doctor Midas and his minions, and upon striking an alliance with Midas' daughter Oubliette, Noh-Varr defeats the megalomaniac. After the battle, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. capture Noh-Varr and incarcerate him in a seemingly inescapable prison known as The Cube . While in custody, Noh-Varr declares war on Earth and the human race. Noh-Varr at one stage gets the attention of the Illuminati . Its members are worried about the fact Noh-Varr has declared war on the entire planet and try to change his mind with both pacific and violent methods. They visit him at The Cube in the form of a mental projection, and speak to him in turn (or beat him in turn in the case of Namor), explaining the legacy of the first Captain Marvel and telling Noh-Varr that he can choose to live as a hero or spend the rest of his life in The Cube. They ultimately leave him with the choice and tell him to earn his way out. During the Civil War, Noh-Varr is brainwashed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and ordered to capture the Runaways. After being released for his mission by the cruel warden of The Cube, Noh-Varr brutally subdues the Runaways and the Young Avengers . When the warden of The Cube feels the mission has finished successfully, he orders Noh-Varr's retrieval. As the Young Avengers and the Runaways assault The Cube, he engages them in battle. After a brief fight, Noh-Varr is defeated and Vision reverses The Cube's mental control over him. He is seen taking control of The Cube, declaring it to be the capital city of the new Empire. When the alien virus the Skrulls upload release all the prisoners within The Cube, Noh-Varr announces that it is "time to go." Later, while escaping on a stolen minijet, he's stopped by a dying Skrull. At first mistaking him for the original Captain Marvel, Noh-Varr stops to listen to his final words, as Khn'nr appoints him as the new Protector of the Earth, spurring him to fill in the role once covered by Mar-Vell himself, and stop the , perceived as liars and honorless beings. Noh-Varr is left shaken by the revelation, after witnessing the dying Khn'nr reverting to his alien Skrull appearance. Finally deciding to take a side in the war, Noh-Varr uses the solar energies of Captain Marvel's Nega-Bands, causing a huge explosion in the middle of the battle in New York. Then he declares to the Skrull army that their invasion is over. After the Skrulls were defeated, Noh-Varr is recruited by Norman Osborn in his Dark Avengers with the title of Captain Marvel. During his time with the team, he had a brief sexual relationship with fellow team member Moonstone before finding out about the true nature of Osborn and the Dark Avengers and deciding to escape. Since abandoning the team, Noh-Varr has kept a low profile in order to elude the Dark Avengers and trying to determine what his role is while he is living on Earth. In Dark Reign: The List - Wolverine, it is revealed that one of Noh-Varr's missions as a Dark Avenger was to capture the World facility. He goes to Wolverine and warns him of Osborn's plan and together, they take the World facility from Osborn's grasp, leaving it in the hands of Fantomex. Later, Noh-Varr befriends a young woman named Annie at the same time he is found by the Sentry, who has come to take him back to Osborn. A battle ensues in the middle of Manhattan with Noh-Varr on the verge of losing when Annie intervenes and fires on the Sentry with one of Noh-Varr's Kree weapons, distracting him. Noh-Varr flees and returns to an abandoned building where he has been building a Kree communicator to contact the Kree Supreme Intelligence . A holographic message sent by the Supreme Intelligence tells Noh-Varr that the actions of the Skrulls during Secret Invasion have left Earth in more danger than ever before and that Noh-Varr is the planet's new protector. The Supreme Intelligence then grants him the power needed to carry out his mission in the form of a set of Nega-Bands, more advanced than the ones worn by Captain Marvel. The bands also provide him with a new costume and prevent the Dark Avengers from detecting his presence. After finding Annie and thanking her for her help, he teleports away. Unbeknown to Noh-Varr however, he was being observed by Captain America and the Avengers , who are trying to determine if he could be a potential ally against Osborn. After the events of Siege and Avengers vs X-Men, Noh-Varr later appears as part of the Young Avengers where he reconciles with the team with whom he clashed during Civil War . Throughout the series, he struggles to fully assimilate into Earth culture though his knowledge of alien technology such as the wields a pair of energy guns during battle and the laser bow he gives to Hawkeye give a significant advantage. His spaceship serves as the team's primary source of transport. He begins dating Kate and, despite a rough patch when the Young Avengers are confronted by their ex-lovers, the two remain together until the conclusion of the series. Noh-Varr is depicted as being fascinated by Earth music including pop, rock and country, however, he frequently describes his favourite track as Be My Baby by R&B trio The Ronettes. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:War Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warriors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Traitor Category:Egalitarian Category:Global Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Villain's Lover Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rescuers Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Officials Category:Martyr Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Secret Agents Category:Strategists